scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
SpongeBob (Shrek)
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of Shrek. Cast * Shrek - SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Donkey - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Princess Fiona (Human) - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) * Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Sandy (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Lord Farquaad - Clayton (Tarzan) * Dragon - Nala (The Lion King) * Big Bad Wolf - Balto * Three Little Pigs - Manny, Diego, and Sid (Ice Age) * Three Blind Mices - Rafael, Nico, and Pedro (Rio) * Gingy - Olaf (Frozen) * Pinocchio - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Magic Mirror - Genie (Aladdin) * Peter Pan - Joy (Inside Out) * Monseuir Robin Hood - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) * Snow White - Penny (The Rescuers) * Cinderella - Anne Marie (All Dogs Go To Heaven) * Bird - Blu (Rio) * Frog - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) * Snake - Kaa (The Jungle Book) Scenes # SpongeBob (Shrek) part 1 - Opening Credits (All Star) # SpongeBob (Shrek) part 2 - The Flying Talking Starfish # SpongeBob (Shrek) part 3 - The Odd Couple # SpongeBob (Shrek) part 4 - Unwanted Visitors # SpongeBob (Shrek) part 5 - Clayton/Genie The Magic Mirror # SpongeBob (Shrek) part 6 - Welcome to Duloc # SpongeBob (Shrek) part 7 - Sea Creatures Are Like Onions # SpongeBob (Shrek) part 8 - Crossing The Bridge # SpongeBob (Shrek) part 9 - Facing of Nala # SpongeBob (Shrek) part 10 - Rescuing Princess Jenny Foxworth # SpongeBob (Shrek) part 11 - Escaping Nala # SpongeBob (Shrek) part 12 - SpongeBob Removes his Helmet # SpongeBob (Shrek) part 13 - Making Camp # SpongeBob (Shrek) part 14 - Under The Stars # SpongeBob (Shrek) part 15 - Clayton fantasizes Princess Jenny Foxworth # SpongeBob (Shrek) part 16 - Monseuir Gaston # SpongeBob (Shrek) part 17 - Heading to DuLoc (My Beloved Monster and Me) # SpongeBob (Shrek) part 18 - Weedrat Dinner # SpongeBob (Shrek) part 19 - Patrick Discovers The Princess's Secret # SpongeBob (Shrek) part 20 - Sunrise/Clayton's Proposal/Wedding Preparation (Hallelujah) # SpongeBob (Shrek) part 21 - That's What Friends Are For # SpongeBob (Shrek) Part 22 - The Wedding/Sunset # SpongeBob (Shrek) Part 23 - True Love's True Form/Happy Ending # SpongeBob (Shrek) Part 24 - End Credits Transcript SpongeBob (Shrek) Trailer/Transcript Movie used *Shrek Clip used *SpongeBob SquarePants *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Oliver and Company *Tarzan *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1½ *The Lion Guard *Balto *Balto II: Wolf Quest *Balto II: Wings of Charge *Ice Age *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age: Continental Drift *Ice Age: Collision Course *Rio *Rio 2 *Frozen *Aladdin *Inside Out *Beauty and the Beast *The Rescuers *All Dogs Go to Heaven *The Princess and the Frog *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 Gallery SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants as Shrek Patrick-star-spongebob-squarepants-8.6.jpg|Patrick Star as Donkey Jenny Foxworth.gif|Jenny Foxworth as Princess Fiona (Human) Sandy spongebob squarepants.png|Sandy Cheeks as Princess Fiona (Ogre) Clayton in Tarzan.jpg|Clayton as Lord Farquaad Nala (Adult).jpg|Nala as the Dragon Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs